


Anything For You

by Little_Bidoo (ComyD)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anduin wants his man, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forbidden Love, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moral Dilemmas, Parent/Child Incest, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComyD/pseuds/Little_Bidoo
Summary: An a/b/o universe. Where Anduin enters a particularly rough heat and needs an alpha! Who will Varian choose to aid his son?
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I decided to try my hand at a/b/o dynamics. I hope it makes sense.

When Varian had learned his son was an omega, truth be told he had panicked. There was no shame in being born an omega, but what Varian feared were those who would take advantage. He had made the decision early on to put Anduin on suppressants, to keep his nature in check, just, so he could be sure his son wasn’t being used. Of course this meant that rather than monthly Anduin would experience a heat cycle every three months. 

He had arranged for mages to aid his son, keeping him shielded in his room during these times. Preventing anyone from entering. There was no way some alpha was going to force his son into pair bonding. No, Varian would make sure Anduin mated with someone who would love and appreciate him properly. He knew he was being too overprotective, but Anduin was all he had!  _ Wasn’t it his duty to see him happy? _

Things had been running smoothly in this fashion for a few years, around the time Anduin turned seventeen though, that was when things started to change. Varian had always made it a habit to avoid Anduin the week leading up to his heat. He didn’t want to agitate the boy, despite them being related, Varian was still an alpha. Anduin as of late was restless, he seemed to insist on spending most of his free time with Varian which was all very nice, but Varian began to worry if he had maybe been too overbearing. Guiltily he realized, Anduin didn’t really have many friends, he wondered if he should seek Jaina’s advice. Though when suggesting Anduin spend time away, the blond had grown sullen and huffy. It was all quite baffling to Varian. Though he couldn’t deny the small feeling of satisfaction that Anduin wanted to stay with him.

When the tentative knock came on Varian’s door one afternoon, he didn’t think much of it. After all, most people were afraid or wary to disturb him. It was silly really, he  _ hated _ paperwork and any distraction was welcome- within reason. When the mage who was in charge of Anduin’s well-being during his heat entered, Varian felt his stomach drop.  _ What had happened!?  _ The mage looked nervous, wringing her hands and shuffling from foot to foot. Varian hadn’t realized he was on his feet. 

“Majesty, forgive my intrusion. There’s something which requires your urgent attention.” Her eyes drop to her feet, and her hands fidget worse. She seems to be choosing her words carefully. Mentally Varian is running through every worst case scenario,  _ were the new tonics causing Anduin harm? Had he poisoned his son!? _ Varian finds himself towering over the mage. He sees her eyes widen, and she seems to shrink under his gaze.

“My son! What has happened!? Speak!” He can’t muster the strength to feel guilty about how harsh he sounds. He’s agitated like a caged wolf. **Anduin!** _ Why won’t she just cut to the chase?  _

“His heat… I’ve never seen anything like it. The usual methods are not helping him, I think he needs an… an alpha.” She shrinks in on herself after barely whispering out the last part. Eyes screwed shut as if expecting Varian to hit her. Varian drops into his seat. Anduin was a man now. Of course, he’d be looking for an alpha, but Varian thought he still had time. He runs a hand through his hair, feeling so much older, unable to shake this sick twisting feeling in his gut. 

“If… if it helps sire. The way his hormones are out of control, pregnancy is impossible. He wouldn’t need to be bound to the alpha…” 

Varian isn’t sure if that’s better or worse! The thought of his son being used, has bile in his throat.  _ Technically he’d be using the alpha _ , his mind tries to reason. The mage looks visibly distressed and absently Varian wonders what his face must look like. 

“I wouldn’t be suggesting it, if it wasn’t serious… his body temperature keeps rising, I think it’s causing him a great deal of discomfort.” She keeps her voice soft, and Varian knows she’s right, She wouldn’t come to him if it was trivial. He sighs, feeling like his son is slipping away from him.

“I understand. I will find him an alpha by sun down. Please make sure he’s as comfortable as possible.” Varian says, feeling like he’s running solely on instinct. He’s not really sure what he feels at this moment, and it bothers him. The mage looks apologetic and bows before leaving. A part of him wants to chase her down and throw her from the ramparts, but he knows it isn’t her fault. It’s entirely his. He insisted on the suppressants and now it’s come back to haunt him. All he can do now is make sure his son’s first time is with someone who will respect him. He summons his spymaster.

They spend what feels like an eternity going through files Shaw had on suitable candidates. Yet, Varian can not find one he approves of. It’s strange, these men are all more than suitable and yet his brain deliberately finds the most petty of faults.  _ None of them are good enough.  _ Shaw doesn’t say anything, simply hands Varian another profile. Eventually though the pile runs out and Varian still hasn’t been able to choose one. 

“Perhaps, you could have the mages put him into a sleep state until the cycle has come to an end? At least he wouldn’t feel it.” Shaw suggests, eyeing him carefully. The spymaster is practical, and yet Varian finds himself frowning.  _ Would that help Anduin? Would Anduin resent him for causing such pain?  _ It’s not worth thinking about and Varian dismisses his spymaster rather curtly. He will make it up to him later.

Sun down isn’t far away, and Varian still isn’t any closer to finding a solution for Anduin’s dilemma. He paces feeling more and more like a caged wolf, he can’t leave Anduin in such a state. Perhaps he should take Shaw’s advice. He goes to his desk drawer. There’s a special hearthstone there, one he had Jaina craft, after Anduin’s adventures in Pandaria. This stone will take him to Anduin. He feels he should apologize and explain to Anduin. Promise him, that by the time his next heat comes he can pick an alpha, that he won’t suffer like this again. Varian feels his fists clench. His heart aches for some reason. It’s so silly, it’s not like Anduin is leaving him! He can feel wetness on his face and realizes he’s crying! This won’t do. He can’t have the little blond seeing him like this, it wouldn’t alleviate his distress. 

Sticking to his resolve, Varian lifts the hearthstone, feeling it pulsate in his hand. Not wanting to waste time he activates it. His office fading, and being replaced with Anduin’s bedroom. Once the grogginess of the teleportation wears off Varian is assaulted with the scent of an omega in heat.

He staggers forward, mind hazy and all he can think is “omega”. He can hear breathy whimpers and desperate whines. Inhaling deeply, craving more of that potent scent- he can practically taste the omega’s arousal in the air. His throat feels thick, and his feet seem to be moving to the bed of their own accord. 

  
  


Anduin seems unaware of his presence, he’s on his knees, fingers between his legs, touching himself with rushed strokes, voice a shrill keen, that has Varian suppressing a growl in his chest. Anduin cries out, Varian can see his hands are coated in his own spend, and his thighs are dripping with slick. Varian’s cock throbs, and he struggles to keep himself in check. This is Anduin-  _ his son!  _ Anduin is still hard, and he lets out a pleading sob, hands shaking as they return to his cock, which is looking very red. Varian can’t help it, he finds himself sitting on the edge of the bed, concern lacing his features, and he runs a soothing hand through Anduin’s sweat soaked hair. The little omega turns to him, leaning into his touch and letting out a high warble. It causes Varian’s heart to ache.

“Oh Anduin. I’m so sorry.” Varian whispers, leaning forward to kiss the blond’s brow. He does his best to ignore how sweet and ripe Anduin smells. The blond seems unaware of this though, and heedlessly surges forward. 

“Alpha, alpha! Please!  _ Please! _ ” Anduin’s voice rises with each word, eyes so clouded with his heat, Varian doubts he’s even aware to whom he’s speaking. The omega lets out a pitiful sob, trying to press himself against Varian, seeking any kind of contact. Varian can feel the heat of his skin through his armour and his frown deepens.  _ This isn’t good! What could have triggered Anduin’s heat to be this strong? _

“Alpha!” Anduin is on all fours, presenting himself like a bitch in heat… which in a sense he is. Varian feels a stirring in his blood. He clenches his jaw and turns away, sickened by how aroused he is by the sight. His mind simply screams, “ _ willing omega” _ at him, as if Anduin isn’t his son. A traitorous part of him whispers  _ “Anduin can’t be impregnated”.  _ The doors are sealed, no one would ever know… _ He’d know! _ He’d know he rutted with his own son! 

“Please, please, please” Anduin chants, urgency underlying his tone. He writhes and slides a thin finger into himself. Whining and moaning. Varian can hear his own blood thundering in his ears, unable to look away from the sight. Disgusted at how weak he is. There’s no going back now. He couldn’t even if he tried.

Varian rises from the bed, Anduin lets out a wail. Varian shushes him, and begins to undress, the effect is instantaneous. Anduin seems to become alert, hand moving from his ass to fist the sheets, ass wiggling in clear invitation. It seems Anduin has no hang ups over this, then again Anduin probably isn’t aware of anything but his need right now.

Naked, Varian drapes himself over Anduin. Bringing his mouth to the blond’s ear, he lets out a sigh.

“I want you to know that what’s about to happen is in no way your fault. This is entirely on me Anduin. I’m sorry.”

The blond arches into him, panting and mewling. No doubt reacting to his voice and not his words. Varian tries to talk himself out of this, trying to fight his urge. But it proves futile, for moments later he’s aligning himself with Anduin’s slick hole. Caging Anduin between his arms, Varian slides in. Biting Anduin’s shoulder to muffle his groans of pleasure.

Anduin has no such qualms, crying out at the top of his lungs- and Varian is grateful the magical barrier around this room hides all sound.

“Yes! Alpha! More!” Anduin sounds so drunk with pleasure. The omega pushes back against him, body already slick and relaxed able to accommodate Varian’s girth with ease. Varian grunts, muscles straining wonderfully as he withdraws to the tip and slams back into his bed partner. Anduin simply sings praises, some so garbled and jumbled Varian can’t make them out.

How long has it been since he last mated? His mind tries to pinpoint the last time he felt such bliss. But he can recall nothing. Truth be told, he had never been with an omega before. His dear wife had been a beta, and after her death he had barely allowed himself to feel. Sure he had his ruts, but they were always with those whose profession it was to relieve that kind of need, the companionship bought with gold and sworn to silence. This was unlike any experience. He growls out, gripping the hips of his lover, grinding and searching out that sweet spot.

Anduin is by no means complacent. He voices his pleasure, telling Varian where it feels best. Grinding that pert ass against Varian so sinfully. As if he were made to do this. At this rate Varian realizes he won’t last much longer. He reaches round, putting his weight on one arm, to jerk Anduin off. Anduin thrashes beneath him wildly, mewling and twitching. Varian snarls, clamping down on his shoulder to keep him in place, strokes forgotten, as Varian pins Anduin to the mattress with his weight. Tilting the blond’s ass for a better angle. Oh! Like that! Anduin screams, begging and pleading. Small hands fishing the sheets so hard, his knuckles go white.

Varian can’t hold back. He can already feel his knot pulsating. He fucks into the omega like there is no tomorrow! Driving himself as deep as he can, teasing Anduin’s puckered hole with his knot. Anduin makes a strange high pitch sound, whatever it is it sends chills down Varian’s spine. The sudden clenching around his cock catches him off guard and with one deep thrust, his knot enters Anduin and begins to grow.

It’s like time stands still. Varian feels a wave of euphoria wash over him. Swears he can feel their coupling in his very soul. Is this what they mean when they say becoming one? His cock throbs and spills within Anduin- who has gone still. The blond makes pleased chirping sounds, moaning as he pushes back against Varian’s knot. Cheeky bugger. Milking Varian like a good little omega. 

His knot shows no sign of shrinking, so Varian relaxes, placing soothing kisses down Anduin’s spine. He’s pleased to feel the omega’s skin cooling, the need seems to have passed with their mating. Anduin coos, and turns- mouth seeking kisses. Who is Varian to deny him that comfort? He couldn’t deny the boy anything. They continue to stay like that, rocking against each other, Anduin must surely be filled to bursting by now? Yet Varian’s cock continues to ejaculate within that warm body. Varian is aware Anduin has passed out, for his breathing has deepened, and he’s sure he can hear soft snores. Exhaustion hits him like a brick wall. He can barely keep his eyes open. He blinks. Then it goes dark.

When Varian wakes, it’s to the sensation of deft hands running through his hair. He wakes, instantly alert. Only to meet the eyes of Anduin, who is watching him warily, biting his lip rather entrancingly. At some point in the night, Anduin had managed to roll over and now here they were lying face to face. Varian props himself up on his elbows. He winces, surprised to feel he’s still joined to Anduin! He can’t pull back any further as a result and now they face each other, noses touching and breaths mingling. 

Anduin’s eyes are so blue. Were they always that way? With sinking realization, Varian knows Anduin is no longer lost in a heat induced haze. That gaze is far too sharp and clear. This is it. Anduin will see how sick and twisted he is. Will scream for help. Will leave him forever.

“I was so afraid it was a dream.”

Varian feels his eyes widening. Anduin’s voice was so soft, but he was certain what he heard. He opens his mouth to ask for a repetition, but instead Anduin presses their lips together- arms looping around Varian’s neck.

“I’ve thought of you, so many times. I’ve touched myself imagining it was your hands on me.” Anduin says, eyes brimming with tears and voice close to breaking. Varian leans forward, kissing along Anduin’s face. Resting their foreheads together. His cock is somehow still hard. Had Anduin sent him into a rut? 

He rocks into the omega gently. Anduin’s eyes flutter shut and his jaw goes slack. A high-pitched whine escaping his throat.

“Nothing can come of this Anduin.” Varian whispers against those lips. Anduin arches into him, legs wrapping around Varian’s torso, trying to pull him closer. “What has happened here, can’t happen again.” Varian feels his resolve cracking with every thrust, but it’s the truth. They can not be lovers, or mates. It would never be accepted.

“Why?” Anduin cries out as Varian hits  _ that _ spot. The blond’s eyes gleam with determination, and he pushes back roughly against the alpha. “What happened last night, is proof we should be mated. Claim me! Then there can be no argument!”

Varian growls, so very tempted to give in. But he doesn’t. Eliciting a rather cute growl from the omega.

“Anduin, I’m your father! I shouldn’t have done this at all!” It’s hard to remember why he’s arguing this, when Anduin starts nibbling at his neck. The omega’s breath dancing over his pulse point and exciting him in ways he had thought long dead.

“We’re still joined. Isn’t that proof enough? If this was just a once off, wouldn’t your knot have shrunken by now? Would you still feel the need to rut? It’s clear to me, you and I are pair bonded. Please just claim me.” Anduin begs, throwing his head back and baring his unblemished throat, perfect for littering with claim marks. 

The alpha in Varian growls and rumbles its satisfaction. He finds himself leaning forward, teeth close to that creamy skin before the father kicks in.

“ **No!** ” Varian sits up, halting his movements. Anduin lets out a pitiful warble that has him aching, and desperate to comfort the blond. “We can’t. You will have to mate and produce your own heirs. This is wrong.” Varian tries to pull away, but instead hisses. His knot refused to shrink.

“Alpha! Please!” Anduin croons, throat still barred. Varian clenches the sheets on either side of Anduin’s head. Fighting every instinct right now.

“A compromise” Varian eventually grits out. He’s panting with the effort of not just giving in. But he needs to be certain, there are a lot of factors that could be at play. Anduin tilts his head forward to meet his eyes, eyes showing curiosity.

“A compromise?” Anduin echoes back, cocking his head- adorably, to the side. Varian almost takes him there and then.

“We wait. This could be a reaction, after all you started taking weaker tonics. Perhaps that caused an imbalance in your hormones. Also, I know I have been too overbearing. Perhaps if you interacted with your peers, you would feel differently. Being pair bonded is permanent. What if you come to realize that it’s not what you truly want?” Varian pauses, raising a brow to halt Anduin’s protests. The blond huffs but closes his mouth grudgingly. “If by your next heat, you seek me out. I will claim you. But if you change your mind, then you at least have the freedom to choose a partner.”

They stare at one another for what feels like an eternity. Anduin searches his eyes, no doubt already coming up with a clever argument. To his surprise a small smile appears on the omegas lovely face.

“OK. But, if I do seek you out, you have to swear to me that you will claim me.” Anduin’s eyes are defiant, as if he’s certain that Varian will be who he wants comes his next heat. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Varian nods. Knowing he’s condemned himself to ruin.

“Alpha, I still require satisfaction.” Anduin purrs seductively, bucking his hips and sending a jolt through Varian. Varian growls and uses his weight once again to pin the omega down.

“Very well. But I’m still not going to claim you.”

Anduin arches a brow and Varian knows this will be a challenge. The blond seems rather determined to break him. With a sharp thrust Varian smirks. Let the boy try, but Varian Wrynn won’t go back on a promise. He’ll savour this moment, for he knows next time Anduin will have chosen a far more suitable mate. Despite his protests now. 

As he loses himself to bliss, Varian tells himself, he’s fine with this. Fine with Anduin being bred by another. Somewhere in the back of his head though, he’s sure he hears laughter.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and that it wasn't too nonsensical. I may do a sequel.


End file.
